A Forks Night
by sweetlilsunshine
Summary: Bella looked at her new little brother as he rested in the arms of the social worker. "He's so tiny." She breathed, reaching out to touch his soft down of black hair. Charlie, her father, tousled her hair and let out a laugh. "You were once tiny too."
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n: This story is one of my newest and I don't really have high hopes for it. :( It's not like I personally see anything wrong with my other stories, more like I don't know what's wrong, but lately I have received little to no reviews. So if you could help me and my shattered morale out, reviews are extremely welcome.**_

_**D: If I lived in an alternate reality where pigs flew and the Jonas Brothers were actually able to maintain a fan over 9, then yes, I would own both Twilight and Harry Potter. Unfortunately, I do not believe any of those things will ever come to pass, so as far as I know I am till destined to never own these two works of fiction.**_

The Dursleys looked with disdain at the small bundle on their doorstep, wrinkling their noses with disgust as it began to cough quietly in the cold. Mrs. Dursley bent down to until she was almost level with the little thing, a vicious scowl formed on her lips as she took in the name on it's little letter. With a careful hand she removed the thick manila envelope, not once touching the blankets of the creature.

"It's him alright," She said acidly as her scowl deepened. "I always knew they would end up killing themselves," She looked down at the bundle once more. "What a pity they didn't all go down in one blow."

Mr. Dursley chuckled quietly at his wife's words and nodded his agreement. "Their kind have no right existing in _our_ world." He said with a cold, maniacal, barking laugh. "It takes up precious air, you see."

Mrs. Dursley snorted out her laughter in loud bursts, causing the sound to echo down the empty drive. "How right you are!" she let out, before calming down her voice to a mere whisper. "But why is it here then?"

"You must be mad woman!" Mr. Dursley hissed, all traces of his humor suddenly gone. "Do you think I have any better idea than you?"

Mrs. Dursley calmly met his steely gaze with one of her own, her evil eyes silently challenging him to yell again. She smiled when her husband gulped and looked away. "Now," She said to her husband, before shoving the thing's letter roughly into his chest. "I strongly suggest you find out."

For a few seconds all that could be heard was Mr. Dursley's grumblings and several soft whimpers from his feet. But then Mr. Dursley let out a monstrous yell of udder shock and rage, effectively turning on a few lights in the neighbor's house.

"By God!" He screamed, tearing the letter in two as he whirled towards his wife. "They want us to take _that_ in!" He jabbed his finger towards the bundle with such ferocity that it began to wail, turning on more lights than Mr. Dursley had. "Quiet you!" He hissed, directing a well-aimed kick at its side, rendering it silent.

"Oh, _Darling_," Mrs. Dursley said in a mock swoon, clinging to her husband's side in an effort to both calm and control him. "We just _can't_ keep him! My little Dudley would be tainted!"

Mr. Dursley raised an eyebrow at her sudden personality change but let it go with a shrug, he liked this side of her rather better anyway. "We'll just have to call the services then." He said in a gruff tone, looking tone to where the pieces of the torn letter lay. "No matter what this Dumble_doo _person says." Then, with a very dutiful air, he marched back into his house with no more backward glances. His wife followed closely behind him, closing the door with a victorious smile.

Leaving the bundle to sniffle in the cold night.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The social worker smiled sadly as he bounced the small child on his lap, watching as the little guy made little noises to entertain himself. In all honesty, he didn't see how anyone _could_ let go of such a happy baby, this guy was _worlds_ above the other babies that had passed through his hands over the years. He never cried, went to bed on time, ate what he was given, and never once threw a tantrum. That was more than the man could say for some _adults_ he knew. . .

"Um. . . Excuse me?"

Startled, the social worker broke out of his reverie with a jolt, turning to face the voice in a speed that, if timed, would have broken several records. Now, normally, the social worker was not a flirt, nor was he in anyway purposely rude to women, but when he saw the woman standing before him all control on his jaw was lost, leaving it hanging wide open in pure shock.

The woman giggled and the sound itself was so soft, so delicate that he immediately closed his mouth, not wanting such a perfect woman to think him rude.

"May I sit here?" She asked, her voice sounding strangely old fashioned. "All the other seats are full and the plane doesn't arrive for another hour."

In a frenzy to fulfill her wish, the man found himself breaking a couple more of his personal records as he rushed to clear the seat next to him, almost depositing the little boy on the floor in the process.

The woman seemed to give the little guy a long, almost wistful look before she turned her attention back to him, smiling brightly. "Thank you so much!" She breathed, taking her seat in one fluid motion before continuing on with a faintly humorous tone. "I can't _imagine_ having to stand for so long."

"No worries," He said breathlessly, taking in the pale beauty beside him with an almost reverent awe. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to him though, as she seemed almost completely enthralled with the little somebody currently sitting on his lap. After a minute or two she seemed to realize he had spoken and lifted her honey brown eyes in such a way that, even though none appeared, made him think she was blushing.

"Sorry," She apologized in a sweet voice. "But, if I may ask, what's his name?"

His shoulder's slumped for a moment as he mulled this over. The agency had mentioned it this morning when he had first been given the little boy to look after, but the name itself now escaped him. All he could really remember was that it started with an H.

"Henry?" He questioned to himself before shaking his head. "no. Harvey? No, that's not it." Suddenly it popped into his head and he seemed to make a sort of un-manly squeal of delight, before he realized it and covered it over with a cough. "Harry" He confirmed to the woman, "His name is Harry."

"Is he not your's then?" She asked, obviously getting that most parents knew their children's names.

"No!" He said in an embarrassed splutter. "I'm just the social worker here!" He let out in defense.

The woman giggled and put here hands up in a playful show of defense. "I get it. I get it." She laughed. "Is that why you're going to New York then?"

He nodded. "There's a family coming to take a look at him there, I hear they're from the state of Washington."

"Oh! Washington!" The woman let out in happy recognition. "It really is a beautiful place." She leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. "I'm sure you'll love it there."

"_Flight 217 to New York City, Flight 217 now boarding first class passengers."_ The intercom sounded, stopping him from saying anything in reply.

"Well that's me," She smiled and tickled Harry under the chin, "Enjoy your flight!"

"You too. . ." He stopped, realizing he had never learned her name.

"Alice Cullen," She supplied proudly, giving him another smile and a wave as she walked away.

He tried to contain his disappointment when he saw the flash of the wedding ring on her finger.


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: amazing, simply amazing. I can't believe my eyes. I've gotten more reviews on my first chapter of this then I've gotten on some stories that have 3 or 4 chapters. Your reviews were great, and, as a special thanks, I'll not wait a month before posting this chapter. Please continue with your comments. :)**_

_**D: If this was a just world than I would own both Twilight and Harry Potter. Then again, if this was a just world than candy wouldn't make you fat.**_

Bella looked at her new little brother as he rested in the arms of the social worker. "He's so tiny." She breathed, reaching out to touch his soft down of black hair.

Charlie, her father, tousled her hair and let out a laugh. "You were once tiny too."

"Was not." Bella said, moving away from the baby so she could throw out her arms and emphasize her size. "I was always _this_ big!"

"Are you sure you're not a _teeny_ bit small?" Charlie teased.

Bella nodded stubbornly and set a pout on her little face. "I'm as big as they get." She announced.

Charlie chuckled and mocked a panicked expression. "Oh no!" He breathed as his eyes widened with the pretend fear. He leaned closer to the little girl and made as if to whisper a great secret into her ear. "That means. . ." Bella's big brown eyes only seemed to grow wider as he paused, waiting for his big revelation in serious silence.

"A Giant!" He cried as he plucked her off the ground and engulfed her in a frenzy of tickles, his big grin stretching to the tips of hi ears as the little girl's delighted squeals echoed around the room.

A soft, happy giggle suddenly mixed in between the laughter, causing them both to pause. Bella wiggled and squirmed until she was out of her fathers arms, skipping over to the bouncing baby with a laugh.

"Look _daddy!_" She cried, sticking her face only inches away from the baby's. "He's laughing _with_ us!" She sounded shocked.

The social worker had been silent up until that point, letting father and daughter enjoy there moment, but now he smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair. "Babies know when everyone's happy." He said, him too acting like he had some great secret. "They only laugh when no one is sad."

"That's right," Charlie said, coming up from behind and placing his hand on Bella's shoulder as if he was in on this secret. "When someone is sad, babies cry." He frowned at this, showing her how sad this part of the story was. Bella looked horrified.

"Don't cry baby!" She let out, bringing the little boy into a careful hug. "I'll be happy for you too!"

Both men smiled and shared a look. "Bella?" The social worker said gently, bringing the little girl out of her little reverie. "There are some toys over there in the corner, if you promise to be careful, Harry can play with you." Bella nodded seriously at this and, after the man showed her how to carry him properly, lugged the baby over to the toys, putting him on the floor with extreme caution.

"They sure are cute, huh?" The social worker chuckled to himself, a fond glint parceling in his eye.

"Sure are." Charlie said, also with a chuckle. "It's like they can make the world better just by being in it." Both were silent for a long moment, enjoying it silently before Charlie spoke up, shattering it.

"So his name's Harry?"

The man nodded and smiled. "Don't they tell you that stuff?"

Charlie turned a little red and nodded sheepishly. "I. . . kinda forgot."

A low chuckle came from the social worker at this. "Great minds sure do think alike." He admitted. "It took awhile for me to remember it too."

Charlie let out a small laugh and looked over to where Harry sat, his eyes softening as the baby happily banged a toy block on the ground. "Do you know his full name?"

"Sure don't." The social worker said curtly, before smiling and reaching into his jacket. "But. . ." With a grin the man pulled out a large piece of legal-looking paper. "Have it right here."

The man looked at the document once and handed it over, giving Charlie a long, curious stare as he did so.

Charlie started to read the paper but didn't finish, as he was beginning to get uncomfortable with the other man's stares. "_What?_" He finally cried, exasperated.

The other man didn't so much as flinch. "Are you going to keep it?"

"What do you mean, _it. . ._" Charlie began, at first thinking he was talking about Harry before getting the idea and cutting off. "Oh, you mean his name."

The social worker simply smiled and nodded.

"I feel like I should keep it." Charlie said sadly as hi eyes once more strayed over to Harry. "You know, to be respectful."

The social worker nodded in understanding and let hi smile drop a bit. "But don't you want your name somewhere in there?"

Charlie gave a small grin, "I was thinking of tacking it on the end or putting it in the middle somewhere. I kinda want hi to have both our names." Charlie said thoughtfully, referring to the baby's birth parents. "I'd feel bad if I made him choose."

"I think you should put your name in the middle." The social worker said in a final tone, before grinning a huge grin. "It's better than the other option after all."

Charlie frowned. "Other option?"

The social worker kept on grinning. "Nothing."

Charlie sat up from his chair out of heer curiosity. "What is it?"

The other man simply shook his head. "It's not really that funny."

Charlie was leaning forward so much by now that he just about fell off his chair. Yes, he definitely was curious. "You said _something_." Charlie said, sounding a lot like a teenage girl. "So it can't be _nothing_,"

Finally the social worker' hands went up in defeat. "I was just thinking," He paused, "and it's not _that_ funny, about what Harry's name would have been."

Charlie waited. The social worker smiled.

"I just thought it would be funny, ya' know, to have a Harry Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: O_O Wow…. Has it really been this long? I'm extremely sorry people! I'm not even going to give u excuses because, frankly, I don't have them. In all honesty I was just being lazy. But Still, I didn't mean to leave it this long! Please forgive me, please give me some reviews! I will honestly try to update sooner! :)**_

"Unckie Billy!" Bella screeched as she launched herself at the big, russet colored man, squealing in delight as he spun her in a wide arc.

"Bella Bear!" Billy bellowed as he tickled the little girl under her chin, "How's my favorite Swan?"

The little girl giggled and moved her face until she was only inches away from his ear.

"I gotta _secret_." She whispered in a hushed tone, before sliding out of Billy's arms and giggling once more.

Billy's eyes widened in mock surprise as he leaned down to her height, pretending to listen intently to her next words.

"Daddy had a _Baby!"_ Bella cried happily, throwing her arms out to show just how big this event really was.

A low chuckle came from the doorway as Charlie stepped into the room, several baby bags in tow. "I really wish you wouldn't say it like that Bells" He sighed as he dumped the bags on the couch. "_I _didn't have him."

Bella pouted and pointed an accusing finger as her father went back outside. "You _Lying_." She stated with a determined frown before turning back to Billy. "He's Lying." She told him.

Billy just laughed and ruffled her hair, only making her frown harder as she struggled to straighten it out again. "You're cute," He told the little girl with a warm smile, "You know that?"

Bella scowled at him and jutted out her lip. "Am not. . ." She mumbled.

Suddenly a loud crashing sound came from outside, followed by a muffled curse and a short burst of sweet baby's laughter.

Billy rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "Come on Bella Bear," He said, giving Bella an exasperated look. "We better go help."

All previous sour mood now gone, she just giggled and followed him out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The cruiser was overflowing, filled to brimming with baby junk that no one in their right mind would get.

Yet Charlie had got it, he had gotten it and was now struggling to get out from under a gigantic pile of it. "Help" He gasped as Billy and Bella approached, reaching out a hand dramatically.

Billy snickered at his friends drama but pulled him out anyway, surprised at the laughter that rose from his feet as he did so. Startled, Billy looked down, looking for the first time at the baby in the car.

Harry just giggled and bounced in his car seat, not in the least afraid of this new face above him.

"Ain't he cute" Charlie said as he rose from the rubble besides his friend. "His name's Harry."

Billy smiled and waved his large hand at the baby boy. "Hi Harry." His smile only grew bigger when the baby waved his own little hand in response.

Charlie shook Billy's shoulder's roughly and laughed, "Aren't you here to help?" he said as he gestured to the large piles of stuff. "Bella can entertain our newest member."

Bella, who had begun to look a little bored, instantly brightened up, throwing off smiles that could light up the sun as she hauled Harry' car seat into the house.

"Seems like just yesterday that she couldn't even tie her shoes." Charlie stated wistfully as he watched her go. "Can you believe she's six?"

Billy patted his friend on the back good-naturedly. "Don't worry Charlie, she'll always be your little girl."

Charlie bent down to pick up a particularly large box, not answering Billy until he had already begun to head back inside. "That's not what I'm afraid of." He sighed as he entered the house.

Picking up his own box Billy followed him inside. "So where do we put all this junk?" He said loudly, changing the subject.

"In the old office," Charlie replied in a cheerier voice. "Boy, did _that_ one take forever to clear out." He laughed, leading the way into a small room besides the stairs.

"Bella not let you use her room?" Billy asked, laughing along with Charlie.

"Of _course _not." Charlie said in a voice that said many things, mostly that any other opinion just _had _to be outrageous.

An identical look of understanding passed between them, causing them both to burst out into loud peals of laughter.

Charlie chuckled, "She doesn't care that she only lives here during the summer," He said with a smile. "It's _hers_ and that's all that matters."

"Do you think she'll ever live here permanently?" Billy said seriously.

Charlie just shrugged, "Baby or no baby, Bella will forever be Bella."

"And Bella _hates _Forks."


	4. Chapter 4

_**a/n: Sorry it took so long guys! But now I'm up and ready for my next chapter! Your reviews were just amazing by the way! Absolutely loved all your help! So anyway, enjoy the story!**_

_**D: I do not own any Twilight or Harry Potter Copyrights!**_

"He's _adorable!"_ Renee cried, making her way towards them with a huge smile on her face, "You never said he was just so. . . . _precious_!" She cooed, stooping down to pinch Harry's cheeks. "Why hello there!" She exclaimed, "I'm Renee!"

Harry hid behind Charlie's legs and flashed her a shy, gap-toothed smile; only causing the woman to gasp in delight. "Oh my goodness!" She cried sweeping the little boy into her arms, "Aren't you the cutest little thing!"

"Let go! Let go!" Harry protested loudly, a childish smile spread across his features. Though that grin vanished pretty quickly when he realized he was being ignored.

"Well... um . . . yeah..." Charlie mumbled sheepishly, shooting the little boy looks of pure sympathy while he did so. Very quickly he shuffled over to them and plucked Harry out of his ex-wife's coddling, practically sprinting back to the luggage before she could do it again.

With little Harry cheering and laughing on his shoulder, Charlie grabbed the handle of the largest bag and turned back to Renee, a brilliant blush spreading across his features.

Renee only pouted back at him, crossing her arms like a stubborn child. She looked up at Harry for a moment, smiling and giving him a little wave, but when the boy only giggled and hung on tighter, she went back to pouting.

"So. . . ." Charlie began awkwardly, shifting on his feet and scratching his head subconsciously,

"Where's Bella?"

The pouting woman instantly cheered up, "Oh!" she said brightly, "At Ballet Practice!"

Charlie, who had been in the process of yanking his bags out the door, stopped and sputtered for a moment. "Ballet?" He finally asked skeptically, thinking of his clumsy and extremely anti-athletic daughter. "Are you sure?"

Renee smiled liked the happiest person in the world, only half looking at him as she waved down an airport taxi."Yup!" She chirped, still all smiles, "She absolutely loves it!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"_Hate_ it." Bella announced solemnly as she kicked off her shoes at the door. With a fierce look of exhausted determination she turned to her mother. "_Please_ don't make me do that again."

Charlie chuckled from his spot in the door frame, raising an incriminating eyebrow at his ex. "Loves it?"

Bella made a small 'eep' like sound and launched herself at him, cutting off Renee before she could even speak. "You weren't supposed to come for another week!" She cried, not even noticing how sad he seemed to grow as he took her in, "Where's Harry?"

"Nice to know I'm the first thing on your mind," Charlie joked, only half faking a hurt tone as he ruffled his daughter's hair. "Do I even get a 'It's so wonderful to be in your presence Oh Mighty Dad'?" He laughed a sad laugh as she rolled her eyes, her own, cheerful laugh mixing in with his.

"No!" She said with a tone of pure pretend seriousness and a poorly hid smile, "I just wanted to see my little brother."

Charlie, about to throw in another comeback was brought up short when his ex-wife shot him a sympathizing look, discreetly shaking her head from behind her daughter's back. "He's upstairs," She informed the grinning Bella, "In your room."

The girl's smile grew to one that would rival the sun as she bolted upstairs, stopping only to wave as she dashed into her room. Charlie just looked after her, his boyish grin suddenly growing heavy.

"She sure has grown," Charlie commented wistfully, "Eleven years." Renee leaned against a nearby wall and gave him a firm look, she was ready to listen if he was ready to tell her. He just looked down at his shoes and sighed, an awkward pause filled the void before he finally spoke again,

"I missed her birthday. . . again."

"You didn't miss much," Renee consoled softly as understanding passed through her eyes. "Just girls, giggling, and a cake," She laughed quietly, "It even sagged."

"I still should have been there," He huffed, his voice growing rougher. "She's my daughter for Pete's sake."

"She doesn't hold it against you Charlie," Renee said quietly, moving over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't hold it against yourself."

The silence that then followed was nowhere near awkward. It was reassuring, comforting even, it seemed to draw the two together. He bent down to her, she stood on the tips of her toes to reach him; they would have kissed if it hadn't been for the scream.

It came quickly and sharp enough to shatter glass, their daughter's cry almost immediately followed by the sound of shattering pots from outside.

Both parents shared a look that bordered between intense worry and intense fear, saying not a word. With almost a audible tear they separated; Renee darting to her daughter, Charlie rushing to his son.

When the frantic mother threw open the door she found Bella kneeling on her floor, casting a look of pure horror upon the open window.

"Bella?" Renee called, hurrying to the girl's side and shaking her gently. "What happened?"

"Harry. . ." Bella began, stopping as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "He fell. . ." she paused again, only continuing at her mother's quick encouragement. "He climbed the windowsill and. . . and he fell!" Bella began to cry again, Renee gently rocking her for comfort. It was like this that they sat, hugging and crying for ten, fifteen minutes.

Then Charlie barged in, slamming the door so hard that both woman and girl jumped. In his arms he carried the four-year-old that had jumped out the window. "You won't believe this," Charlie started, his voice breathless with relief.

"Believe what?" Renee asked cautiously, slowly rising in order that she could inspect the little boy.

"Harry bounced."


	5. Chapter 5

_**a/n: It's been a long time, I know and I'm sorry for the wait. It honestly had nothing to do with all of you guys, you've been seriously great with all the reviews! What happened is more to do with all my other stories though, hardly any one reads them so I barely get any reviews; I just got depressed I guess. This past week I decided to try one more time though, so I updated them all and plan to erase all that don't get any more reviews. I'm updating this one too but I'm not all that worried about it, could you guys do me a favor and read my other stories though? I want to have some opinions on them.**_

_**D: I do not own any Twilight or Harry Potter copyrights.**_

Charlie narrowed his eyes as he looked down at his hand of cards, trying not to appear nervous under the stares of his competitors. Billy's grin turned triumphant as he once more flaunted his ability to read his buddy's face.

"So do you have it or not Swan?" He asked mischievously, throwing a wink to where Sarah Sat across the table, "I think he might actually lose Hun, should I put some more on the table?"

"Shut up. . ." Charlie muttered, not yet willing to reveal how bad his cards actually were.

"Yeah give him a break Black", Harry Clearwater teased, throwing a look of mock sympathy his way, "If he's a good a player as he is a _fisher, _we'll be here all night." Charlie scowled, looking about ready to call the entire game quits.

Sarah sensed the mutiny growing between the men and laughed nervously, nudging her husband in the shoulder as she did so, "Come on Billy, give him a break already will you? Ask someone else."

"Fine," The formerly triumphant man pouted sulkily, "How 'bout you Harry? Got any threes?"

A disbelieving snort suddenly sounded from the kitchen, causing all four adults to jump. "Your playing _Go Fish_?" Jacob Black said incredulously, giving them all cynical looks, "From the tension in here I would have guessed at a Mexican showdown."

"It's a lot more difficult than it looks," Billy said vaguely, waving his son's look away, "You wanted something Jake?"

The native boy nodded his head and stepped to the side, revealing the younger Harry from where he had been hidden behind him. Harry seemed to squeak and try to duck back behind the older boy but Jacob didn't let him. Sarah burst into a fit of giggles and the men gasped as the boy's new makeover became apparent to them all; a look made up of such a heavy layer of makeup, it was very difficult to tall whether or not the boy was blushing from the embarrassment.

"Good lord," Charlie breathed, getting up from the forgotten game, "What happened to you?" Billy had also risen, looking slightly miffed as he headed out the back door; it was as if he had already discovered the cause of the young boy's state. Sarah gave him a curious look but said nothing as her son continued.

"The girls got bored," Jacob supplied, looking strangely calm despite the younger boy's situation. He seemed rather glad that the situation hadn't been at his expense really, though there were a couple of pitying glances sent in the kid's direction.

"I just wanted to know what it was," the victimized boy said suddenly, giving off an aura of a covered blush. He gestured at himself unhappily and hung his head, "they did this."

Charlie, who had already seized a wash rag, scrubbed furiously at his son's face, ignoring the muffled protest as he tried to remove the entirety of the gunk from his face. "What'd they do?" He complained, "glue it on?"

"Ask them, if you really want to know," Billy declared as he re-entered the room, this time march in from of two teen girls. They looked rather embarrassed, though the one Charlie knew to be Rachel smiled almost proudly at Harry's face.

"It _is _glue," The other one declared a her parents stared at her, "We ran out of the makeup kit's glue so we took some of dads. It worked really good," they both smiled at this, but no one else echoed there glee. Billy looked rather pale.

"Is it Elmer's glue?" The smaller Harry asked hopefully, though a small frown appeared on his face when he realized that Billy now looked quite grim.

"Was it orange and in a squeeze bottle?" he asked quietly, the girls nodded slowly, now uneasy at their father's reaction.

Both the older Harry and Charlie also grew rather pale at this, they of course recognized that particular brand of glue. It was after all one of the world's strongest super glues, it was said to be able to hold together a freighter.

"I think we need to call a doctor," Sarah said quietly, rising from her seat and approaching the kitchen phone. "We can get together another time."

"Don't," Charlie called quietly, surprising them all before he quickly corrected himself with a blush, " I mean why call in a big shot doctor? The hospital isn't too far from here."

"Hospital?" The be-makeuped boy squeaked, his face showing color for the first time since he had entered the room; something that was quite odd considering you could hardly make out his facial features at all. "Won't it come off? They'll laugh at me if I go in now!"

"It's okay," Sarah consoled, gently pushing the boy towards the door and grabbing Jacobs arm as she passed, "Go with your father Jake," she said sternly, "you too girls, the last thing we need is the doctors thinking we brought the circus along." She laughed quietly and kissed him on the cheek, much to his embarrassment. "I'm going because a woman's touch is always needed in a time of disaster," She told her husband as he loaded the rest of their family into his old truck. Charlie couldn't help but think that comment had been partially aimed at him but he let it slide as they all loaded into the cruiser.

"Don't let the waterworks come too early!" Jacob called from the car over before his dad closed the door, "The lady doctors won;t like it." He winked as Harry only seemed to grow redder.

"I'm not going to cry!" Harry let out stubbornly, though the thought of the public humiliation did seem to bring some moisture to his heavily eyeliner-ed eyes.

Harry Clearwater made patted the boy on his back as he made to go to his own vehicle. "Don't worry, He told the black haired boy, the ladies just _love_ a man named Harry." He too had a wink to spare before he drove off.

Sarah gasped as one by one, pieces of the makeup began to crack and fall of the boy's now scarlet face. "What the. . ." She breathed, picking up one of the pieces from the vinyl seats. "It's chocolate."

Charlie, who had at first breathed a sigh of relief at the not so permanent glue, now looked dumbfounded. Billy just laughed, still halfway in the truck.

"Well they don't put _that_ on the label."


	6. Chapter 6

_**a/n: Ok everyone! Time for the next chapter. Now most of you have been asking for the real story to start lately, o I'll get down to the meat of the story with this chapter, hope you enjoy.**_

_**D: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight copyrights.**_

"I'm serious Bella, It's looking straight at me."

"_An owl, are you sure?"_

The boy peered out the window with narrowed eyes, confirmed the barn owl's existence and then turned back to the phone. "It's been here all day, ever since dad left. It's creeping me out."

His sister seemed to pause for a few seconds as if wondering how to best answer him. _"I admit it's strange Harry, but it could just have a weird sleeping pattern or something."_

Harry gave it another glimpse, doing a double take as he realized that it had brought a friends over to join it on the branch. "There are two now Bells, I swear they're not blinking."

This time the older girl chuckled slightly to herself, "_They're owls bro, not blinking is what they do."_

"I know, I know," He waved her off, getting more freaked as yet another owl scooted next to the first pair. "There's _another_ one. . ."

Bella sighed, _"Look,if they bug you that much then go and shoo them away." _She laughed comfortingly, "_It's not like they'll dive bomb you."_

He frowned sulkily at his sister's gentle teasing, she _was_ right, he decided firmly. Strange owls or not, these were still just birds, and birds scared easily. "You're right," He finally admitted in defeat, trying to ignore her small whoop of triumph. "I'll call you later then."

"_Call me when they're gone,_" She corrected with mock sternness,_ "I want to tease you some more."_

"Haha, very funny," Harry responded dryly, realizing only a few seconds too late that his sister had already hung up.

Mumbling under his breath halfheartedly, Harry grabbed a broom from the closet and slipped on some oven mitts in case the birds really _did_ dive bomb him. "I can do this," He half stated, half chanted before he slipped out the door, approaching the owl's tree cautiously.

Instantly all three owls launched from there perches and launched straight at him, causing him to squeak in a very embarrassing way and drop to the ground. By this point his carefully planned defenses had already been forgotten.

After about close to ten minutes of a very awkward silence, Harry looked up, surprised the large birds hadn't already began what was sure to be a painful attack. Instead of any claws and/or talons though, all that greeted him was the sight of the largest owl, or the first barn owl, standing extremely close to where he cowered like a baby.

Realizing exactly what he had been doing and that he wasn't really in any danger, the boy rose awkwardly, blushing scarlet a he brushed himself off. The owl hooted up at him irritably and flew up to a nearby shrub, acting as though it wanted to be of equal height with the human. Harry stared in puzzled amazement as the annoyed bird stuck out his leg and glared at him pointedly; there was a roll of paper tied to the scaly foot. The other two seemed to take it as a cue and fluttered up besides him, they too sticking out identical letters.

The boy blinked and untied the first letter, wincing a bit as the large owl took off suddenly. "Um. . .Thanks." He muttered, unsure as to if this was the right thing to do or not. As if by the magic of hi touch, the golden letter in his hand unfolded itself and started to speak in a clear feminine voice.

"_Mr. Harry J. P. Swan, We are pleased to invite you to the Coos Magical Institute, where the American witches and wizards of today are taught all they need to know as to the art of Magic. If you accept please send your acceptance by owl before July 22. We have been informed Mr. Swan, that as you are a muggle born, you will not be of access to our shops and transportation. A member of the Congress of Magic will appear shortly to explain our world to you and your family."_

The girly voice petered off for a few seconds before a much deeper one filled the gap, reciting what seemed like a _very_ long list in a dull, monotone voice.

"_**All Grade One Students will require:**_

**1 Standard Style Pewter Caldron**

**1 Wand**

**3 Sets of Purple Work Robes**

**1 copy of _Transfiguration For Dummies_ by_ Miranda H. Stewart_**

**1 copy of _Potions for Beginners _by _John Tinslow_**

**1 copy of _Defense Against the Magical Desperatos _by _Sarah Ulan_**

**1 copy of _A Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 _by _Timothy Lang_**

**Any student may also have, if they wish, any small animal that is not prone to excess amounts of destruction. Such examples of this would be a Cat, Bat, Owl, or Toad."**

The moment the voices ceased the letter jumped from his hands and refolded itself neatly before them shooting straight into Harry's pocket. Almost straight away, the second owl stuck out it's leg eagerly, carrying the same demanding glare as the first, despite its comparatively smaller size. Though still dazed, Harry still untied the parchment, this time not even bothering to wince at the animal's departure as he ripped into this second piece of paper.

There was no magical voice this time, much to his disappointment, and the letter itself was much shorter. Only one sentence decorated its white surface actually, one that read: '_Harry Potter, your disappearance has ruffled many feathers; now that we have located your person please consider gracing Hogwarts with your presence. -A. Dumbledoor.'_

Two loud cracks caused him to jump violently, dropping the paper in the ankle deep mud unceremoniously. Another one soon after almost lead to Harry joining it as he almost tripped over his own two feet.

"Oh dear," A aged man's voice tutted from where there was no man before, "You really must remove the letters when they arrive dear boy. The owl's get rather irritable if you delay."

"_Albus?_ A woman's voice inquired shrilly, her voice also seeming to come from thin air. "What a surprise. We had no idea a _British _wizard would grace us with his presence. I'm honored." In truth she sounded like she had a rather bad taste in her mouth actually.

He turned around very slowly, as if he made it last as long as possible then he would be able to explain away the apparent appearances of two random strangers behind him. They were there though, two of them, one man and woman both dressed in flowing, colorful robes.

The man stroked his long beard absentmindedly and smiled down at him fondly. In his hand was the third letter that had arrived by owl that day. The owl that had delivered it was long gone.

"Now," The guy said promptly, pointing a stick at Harry's back door and watching as it promptly flew open. "Let us go in, shall we. I believe your guardian should be arriving soon."


	7. Chapter 7

_**a/n: It's been a while but I want to assure you guys that this has nothing to do with you readers. You've all been great actually; I've gotten over 200 reviews for only a few chapters! I realize that I've been neglecting this story and I want to apologize to all of you who diligently follow my updates. Whenever I want to put up a new chapter I get scared that it won't be as great as the last few, so I keep putting it off. From now on I will try to be better about updating.**_

Harry blinked, eyes wide as he swivelled to look at the now open kitchen door. After a long pause he turned back to the strange people on his lawn; his awestruck expression morphed to one of pure determination.

"I'm sorry," He told them with a stern but polite tone, "My dad doesn't like me inviting people he doesn't know into the house. Maybe you could go see the town and come back when he's home?"

Neither the man nor woman moved, though both seemed to look rather confused by his words. The old man, or 'Albus' as the woman had called him, had even taken to stroking his bearded chin in a perplexed manner. Harry frowned; What did they have to be confused about? It was a perfectly normal request; he had even given then a better option than standing about in the rain.

"Have you not gotten our letters Harry?" Albus asked in a more inquiring tone. Harry nodded slowly, assuming that the man was referring to the two he had taken from the owls; though not quite getting what it had to do with them.

"Those were yours?" He asked sceptically. If that was true then they were obviously claiming to be from the magical schools the letters had talked about. The speaking letter had asked for a reply though; why would people come before he even had a chance to send one? He took the letter from the Coos Academy out of his pocket, carefully searching their faces for some form of recognition. "One of those owls gave me this earlier."

This time it was the woman who spoke up; her gaze falling upon the letter in what could only be labelled as surprise. "That's our letter!" She exclaimed, moving closer to get a better look at its seal. "The school sent that weeks ago! They sent me when no one replied; thought the parents were burning the letters or something."

"That can't be right." Harry told them, his voice a tad more unsure as it had been when he had first addressed them. "These letters," he gestured to the one the man and himself were currently holding, nodding down at the one that had fallen in the mud. "They only came today. Those owls you saw brought them."

The one called Albus suddenly waved the stick that he had used to open the door earlier; smiling pleasantly when the water on him, the woman and Harry himself sprung off and left them all completely dry.

"It's always a bother reading a wet letter," He told the gaping boy and indifferent woman, pushing his spectacles farther up his nose before he turned his attention to the envelope in his hand. There was a moment where he did nothing but peer at it, the letter unopened. When he returned his gaze to his present company; his smile was tight in a way that made him appear deep in thought.

"It's from The Merlin's Wizard Institute", He told them all before handing the letter back to Harry, "I can only assume that whatever other post that myself, Mistress Drews here, or any other person of magical background has tried to send has been otherwise scared away."

"_Scared_ ?" Mistress Drews let out with an inquiring but shaky breath, "How is that possible Albus?" She questioned in an almost fierce way, turning her head so as if to see every part of the woods at once. "Is there anything in these woods?"

Harry, not exactly knowing what the adults were talking about, chose that moment to interrupt in what he hoped was a helpful way. He might not know these people but he didn't want them to be scared of the forest that had practically raised him.

"There are bears and mountain lions." He told them in a knowing but polite tone. "They don't come near the towns though."

The older woman sighed, a well-manicured hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "I always forget how little muggleborns know." She let out, her exasperated words seemingly directed at no one.

"What Mistress Drews meant to say was that there may be formidable creatures of a more magical nature here." Albus cut in calmly, not quite as flustered as the other woman. He did however look a fair bit more rushed. He turned his bespectacled gaze back to Harry. "I'm afraid now I must insist on continuing this inside. Based on the recent events, it is most likely the better option."

Harry looked reluctant but eventually he nodded. He didn't want to break his dad's rules but he didn't want to get hurt either. There was a flash of light at the end of the drive and instantly Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him. The boy waved the strange people inside his home with a little more confidence than he had had before; knowing that his dad was minutes from home being the main reason for the drastic change.

After all, Harry knew that, while these people may be dangerous themselves; his dad was a police chief and he was definitely tough enough to protect him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Charlie burst into the kitchen; whistling a happy but tuneless tune and made to take off his coat. There was a rather awkward silence when his little whistle cut off with a choke; the action itself courtesy of the two strangers sitting across the table from his son.

"Harry," He began slowly, not quite sure what to make sure of the situation he found himself in. "What is this?"

One of the strangers, the man Charlie noted, stood up and approached him pleasantly; he held out his hand. "Good evening Mr Swan, my name is Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the current headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy; here on the behalf of my school to recruit young Mr Potter here."

The other stranger, a woman, choked and gasped before Charlie could even process what the other man had said. "_Potter?_" She squeaked, whipping around to face Harry with a speed that was almost astonishing. "_The _Harry Potter?" Suddenly pushing back his bangs, the strange woman almost fainted when she saw the scar that had always resided there. Harry looked stunned when she had to grasp her chair to keep from falling.

"What's all this about?" Charlie let out, still quite taken aback by her reaction. He turned to the man with the long name, "_Wizardry_? Are you people some kind of con artists?"

"Both me and Mistress Drews are from Magic Schools," He turned to the woman with a raised brow, "And yes, Mr Potter has come out of hiding at last."

The woman, Mistress Drews, blinked; seemingly realizing that she hadn't been allowed to introduce herself. Within an instant the awestruck woman before him vanished; replaced within seconds with a smiling, charismatic one. She leapt to her feet and stuck out her small hand for Charlie to shake; hardly noticing that the similarly offered hand of the other stranger had not yet been returned.

Charlie, upon realizing this, shook both their hands absentmindedly before allowing her to continue.

"Oh how rude of me!" She gushed, for some reason full of newfound energy, "My name is Helena Drews; I'm the Coos Academy representive at the Magical Congress." She saw his dumbstruck expression and smiled apologetically. "Oh but you wouldn't know about all of that Mr Swan." With every breath came more words, Charlie had no idea how to interrupt. She was beginning to sound more like a teenage girl; the thought made the grown police chief pale. God forbid he had enough trouble understanding his own daughter.

"I had no idea I would meet _Harry Potter_ today. It's just so exciting!" She continued, finally pausing to take a breath. Charlie jumped in at the chance; not quite wanting to see where she would go if he let her continue.

"What's special about Harry?" He asked warily, shooting the still overly excited woman a glance. She didn't answer him but the man with the name that was too long to answer seemed happy to oblige.

"Harry did something most extraordinary once, you see Mr Swan." He began almost ominously, "At only a year old he became the sole surviving victim of the most dangerous dark wizard in existence. We gave him to his only living relatives but they gave him away, despite my warnings." He looked at Harry as if the boy could somehow answer all of his questions.

"He vanished from the wizarding world on that day Mr Swan, most thought that he had been killed."

Charlie gulped, eyes wide. "_Killed_?"

The elderly man nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so, it is already quite the miracle in itself that he has survived till now at all. I had placed wards with his relatives, here he was quite vulnerable."

Harry seemed pale. "I could've _died_?" He questioned, speaking up for the first time since his father had come home. The adults seemed rather surprised that he had a voice at all. "Um. . . is there any danger of that. . . you know, _now_?"

The man shook his head, "Upon your discovery more wards were placed upon your home to ensure your continued safety." He turned to look at Harry. "And the school you choose will also provide excellent production."

That seemed to awaken the beast that was Mistress Drew; the woman already recovered from her previous rant. "About that," She started, shooting a veiled glare at the other man. "May I insist we get back down to why me and Albus came in the first place?" She grinned, a mischievous twinkle alighting in her eyes.

"What school does our young Harry Potter here want to attend?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: sorry it's took so long everyone but I'm trying to update on a more recent basis. I'm thinking of updating all my stories in order every time I get a new chapter alert from one of my favorite stories, and trust me I have a lot of them. This way, though there probably won't be a new chapter every day, it'll be a lot more frequent. How does that sound?**_

_**D: I do not own any Twilight or Harry Potter copyrights.**_

Harry was the first one to answer the older woman's question; a fact that wasn't so surprising given that Charlie had seemingly forgotten how to speak.

"What's the difference?" The boy asked with a tone that was nowhere near as wary as it once was.

The idea danger had brought out a braver side in him actually; or rather it was the idea of him being the _cause _of the danger that did it. Harry was old enough to know that this threat wouldn't just hurt him after all. Whether it was directly or emotionally; his dad, Bella, the Blacks, maybe even Renee, they would all be affected.

Harry wouldn't stand for that, and if protecting those he cared about meant going to one of these 'schools'; then so be it.

"Both schools are exceptional facilities, rest assured." The bearded man Albus replied, noting the new spark in Harry's eyes with interest. "The only defining factor is location I'm afraid."

That seemed to jolt Charlie out of whatever trance he had been in. The police chief turned a skeptical glance at the self-proclaimed wizard; not quite sure if he like where the conversation was going. "Location?"

"Oh yes, location is everything!" Mistress Drews cut in before her competitor could elaborate. "We're on the East Coast actually, right up near Maine." She flashed an obviously fake look of sympathy at the other man. "Dumbledore here," She tsked softly. "Well his school is in _Britain _of all places."

The man Albus, or Dumbledore as she had called him, didn't even flinch at her ill covered rant. Instead he smiled a good natured smile. "Don't forget Helena, Merlin's Academy is closer to here than Coos is. If you'd like I could send up a flare. All the owls who were scared off would most definitely brave their fears once they realized a wizard was present."

Mistress Drews paled noticeably at him words; she it seemed was not keen on letting _any_ school get their hands on the prize that was Harry Potter.

"Excuse me." Harry intervened, making sure to speak before the woman before him could begin to talk once more. He looked up at Dumbledore with questioning eyes. "If you're from Britain then why did you come here? I mean, wouldn't it be easier to let the schools in America take me?"

Dumbledore nodded once, the action conveying great thought as he took a few moments to mull it over; his hand once more moving to stroke his beard absentmindedly. Every set of eyes were on him as he pondered; even Charlie seemed to be curious. Finally the old man looked up, his piercing eyes settling upon Harry with an almost grim seriousness.

"Hogwarts is the school where your parents attended Harry." Seeing the boy's look, he clarified. "Your _real _parents. I will not lie and say that there will not be risks; no, I have no doubt that you will face great peril many, many times. However, if you ever wish to discover not only who you were then but who you are now; I'm afraid you must brave the chances."

All was silent until Mistress Drews suddenly disappeared with a _crack_; the witch had no doubt in her mind that she had lost.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you _sure_ you have everything?" Bella questioned as she knelt down to her brother's level in the midst of Phoenix's airport crowds; her eyes checking him over not for the first time since their arrival.

"Toothbrush? Underwear? Shampoo? Conditioner? Socks? Brush? Glasses?"

Harry sighed as he nodded yes to each one; rolling his eyes at the last item his sister rattled off. "My Glasses? Really Bella?" He teased with a playfully mocking tone. "I'd have to be _blind_ to forget those."

The 16 year-old rolled her own eyes at that one; though she didn't actually stand up until she was satisfied, something that took nearly ten minutes to happen.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" She asked, barely taking notice as Charlie's hand found her shoulder. "You're barely eleven and you're going to boarding school! In _Britain_!"

Renee and her boyfriend Phil made their way over from the Check In line; looking much the worse the wear from the long wait. At the sight of the blushing boy before them; Renee swept the now protesting Harry into a long hug. Without further ado she promptly burst into tears.

"Oh you've grown so _much_!" She gushed, subconsciously tightening her grip as she continued to bawl. "Off to a school for geniuses! On a scholarship no less!" Harry had begun to turn purple, and both Charlie and Phil shared a look before slowly approaching the hysterical woman. Renee took no notice, as absorbed as she was in the moment. "Oh I'm so _proud_ of you!"

"That's great mom, really." Bella cut in, the teen growing slightly alarmed as her brother's struggles seemed to get weaker. "But I think Harry needs to breath."

"Oh!" Renee exclaimed as she released him; just now realizing how hard she had been holding him. "I'm so sorry Harry; I just get so emotional you know."

"Yeah," The black-haired boy muttered as he subtly scooted behind both his father and Phil. "I noticed."

Charlie only smiled sadly at the sight of his son behind him. After only a moment he crouched down and handed Harry the backpack that had been only recently slung across his shoulder. When he took it Charlie patted the boy's shoulder in what would have once been an awkward display of fatherly affection. If anything, he had gotten better at these things over the years.

"I'm proud of you too son," He began only to get choked up. Swallowing, he bent down to whisper in a tone only audible to them. "Are you sure you want to do this? That guy said there would be risks."

Harry nodded decidedly but not without a soft look in his eyes. "I'm sure dad. Don't worry, I'll be ok."

Charlie sighed before standing up to his full height. "I sure hope so; you and Bella are all that I have left." Seeing the nods and smiles of the others he too spouted a small grin. "Now go on, don't miss your plane because of an old guy like me."

With barely suppressed tears of his own, Harry nodded one more time before turning towards Security. With all his heart, he hoped he was doing the right thing.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The hours on the plane had felt like years to Harry, especially because his young age had landed him a spot in what the flight attendants called the 'kid corner'. It was where all the un-attended kids were rounded up so that the plane's staff could keep a better eye on them. As one of the oldest in the group; Harry soon began calling it hell.

It wasn't entirely bad though, especially after he had to switch planes in New York. Once he was on a larger plane and effectively out of range of any spit balls, seat kickers, or paper airplanes, he actually began to enjoy himself a little.

The man beside him even turned out to be one of those survival TV guys who travelled the world finding dangerous places to try and survive in. He it seemed had just spent the last few weeks in Florida braving their swamps; an interesting story that he had no qualms about sharing with the younger boy next to him.

When Harry told him he was headed for Wilhelm's School for the Academically Gifted (as was the alibi that he and Charlie had concocted), the man just scoffed and continued on with his 'amazing' adventures. Eventually Harry pretended to fall asleep if only to get the guy to shut up.

When the plane landed and his neighbor had given him a signed photograph of himself, something that Harry secretly vowed to burn; the small boy finally unloaded himself into the bustle that was the London International Airport.

When he had relayed his choice of schools to Professor Dumbledore, the man had said he would send someone to get him at the airport. So far however he had yet to see anyone who could pass for a wizard of any kind. Judging by the way the only two magical people he had seen had dressed; he doubted they would fit in well to the bustling London crowd.

Just when he was about to give up, go grab his luggage and see if he could find anyone outside; Harry suddenly smacked into what felt like a very large wall.

"Sorry 'bout that," The 'wall' said as an equally large hand stopped him from face planting into the hard floors. Suddenly there was a pause before the same voice said: "What do 'ya know! 'Ello 'arry, it's been a while, 'asn't it?"

Startled, Harry looked up at what had to be the largest man he had ever seen; complete with a gigantic lumpy coat, wild beard and a large white sign that read _Harry Potter _in very bad handwriting.


End file.
